Triggers
by Ai Tajiri
Summary: Even though Kyle doesn't remember any of the times Kenny dies, he has to wonder, are the memories repressed somewhere in the back of his mind, just waiting to be triggered and bring all those awful memories flooding back to the surface of the mind?


Kenny woke in bed with a start, sitting upright on his mattress, eyes wide and strained, his breathing hard, his skin sprinkled with drops of sweat. He let out a long breath and ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. Another night in hell. He wished he could chalk it all up to nightmares, but he knew all too well that wasn't what he had experienced last night. No, last night was real, just like the many mornings when he would wake up in his bed just the same. "God damn it." He cursed under his breath and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, placing them on the floor. He stood unsteadily as he started to get ready for work.

Death wasn't much of a stranger. Kenny had dealt with it all his life, on a much too personal level. He had never had a family member die, or a friend, or even a lover. No. He had noticed that death seemed to favour him far more than most, but he was different. Why make that assumption? Because he couldn't die, not fully. No, when he died he came back. Every time. He would awake in his bed, his body sore all over, the feeling of coming back never felt good, neither did dying. Most people would kill to have an ability like Kenny's, but all it was to him was a curse. He could feel everything as he was dying, and when he was brought back, it felt like he was rushing to the water's surface, lungs filled tight with precious air that he couldn't bear to lose. Having drowned before, he could vouch for that.

Kenny grabbed his keys and headed out the door, not worrying about breakfast as he climbed into the driver's seat of his little old Chevy and started it up.

Once at work he went to the back and clocked in, grabbing a Styrofoam cup of coffee before heading back out to the main floor to unlock the doors for customers. His work was just a grubby gas station right off the freeway, so he never expected any customers this early in the morning. Once he set everything up he was free to relax. He sat in the spinning chair behind the counter and sipped his coffee quietly. Morning shifts were his favourite, Alone time was always appreciated. Especially for the all so popular McCormick.

The bell on the door rang as he got his first customer. He sat up quickly, making sure no one saw him slacking. But when he looked at who it was, he felt relieved, but his heart continued to pound for a completely different reason than the anxiety he just felt. Entering the station was his best red-headed pal, Kyle. Kenny gave a smile and waved, his face calm and cool, like he was never surprised in the first place.

"Hey Ky, how's it going?" He asked in a smooth tone. Kyle ignored the look on Kenny's face and pulled his satchel in front of him, opening it and rifling through it as he approached the counter. "I knew you'd be at work today, and since I won't get to see you when you're out, I thought I should bring by that CD you wanted to borrow." Kyle told him as he pulled the CD case from the bag and handed it over to Kenny. He took the item without looking at it, his eyes on Kyle.

"Thanks man, you're the coolest. Too bad I don't have my Walkman on me," He replied, flipping the case around to look at the track list on the back. "I'm sure you can wait." Kyle gave him a smile. "If you're not too busy from work tomorrow, we should hang out. I just got a new game that I'm just itching to try out the two player feature" Kenny nodding, looking up from the CD.

"Yeah. I get out at ten that night, so I can just head straight over, if that's alright." Kyle scoffed at him.

"If you're hinting at my early bed time, then I'll have you know I can stay up late on occasion, I just never need to" Kenny snickered at that. "Oh, I know you can stay up late, but it's only when you want something." He purred, even his face was cat-like. Kyle pushed his bag behind him and raised a hand in a wave. "Yeah, yeah, Ken. I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't be late." And the red-head was gone. Kenny gave a happy sigh as he rested his elbows on the counter, chin his palms. Tomorrow huh? Kenny could try to make that promise, but death never had a schedule.


End file.
